Keniya The Forgotten Ring
by obbits14
Summary: A girl stumbles into Middle Earth while on a family vacation, but was it her accident that led her there or was it divine providence. READ and REVIEW to find out! If I need to up the rating please let me know.Ch. 10 is up!
1. The Trip

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings at all, only what i have added to the story!!

* * *

I couldn't believe it the day had finally come. Mom, Dad and I were getting ready for our annual camping trip. "This trip is going to be the best trip ever," I thought to myself. The reason this trip was so different from our other trips is because we're heading to the Forgotten wood. That's where my parents found me. My parent's names are Richard and Arlene. That's right you heard me I'm adopted, my parents found me somewhere in the wood. (We're going to try to find the spot where they found me.)

The only thing I have that gives any clue to who my biological parents are is my small silver ring with a clear jewel on the top. I've had that ring ever since they found me, and took me home to rise me. That was fifteen years ago.

Anyway, I was just about finished with my packing; I just needed to find my ring. "Now where did I put it? On the night stand wasn't it?" I thought to myself. But when I looked it wasn't there. I glanced half-heartedly onto the floor my mind elsewhere; suddenly a picture flashed though my mind of my Star Wars book on the floor behind me. I turned around and looked down at the book. Dust had begun to accumulate on its cover. As I stared down at the book something shining off to the side caught my eye. I looked toward the shimmering object and saw that it was the silver chain I had threaded through the ring, so I could wear it like a necklace. I picked the ring up by the chain and put it on.

That seems to be one of the weird characteristics about my ring, don't get me wrong I know its just a ring, but when ever I lose it or miss place it, it seems to...to call out to me.

"Katy, are you packed yet it's almost time to go!" Dad hollered.

"I'm almost done; I just have zip up my backpack." I hollered back.

"Well hurry up, we'll meet you in the car." I picked up ten granola bars from the box I had in my room and stuffed them in my backpack before zipping it up. I headed outside and got into the car. "Alright we all buckled in? Good. Then let's pray." Dad suggested. We prayed to God to keep us all safe during our travels and to let this be a good and rewarding trip as well. Then we started down the road and into the horizon.


	2. Camping and Secrets

"Dad, are we there yet!" I asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Almost" Dad sighed obviously getting annoyed.

"Just fifteen more minutes and we'll be there." Mom explained to both dad and I. As we waited for time to pass us by I allowed my mind to wander though memories of my past. One of my fondest memories is that of climbing trees, we have this old oak in our back yard I would climb every day at least once. Sometimes I would even do my bible reading up there or when I was really bummed out I would climb the oak and in the solitude up there I would think and pray. I don't know what it is but when I'm around trees I feel more, at home. I remember one time when I was up in the oak; I was looking at my ring and praying to God for the millionth time and asking him if I could just remember my mothers face at the very least. After that I tried to search though my dreams that were the most vivid, most likely to be memories. I only had one and all I saw was a lush green forest. I think it's a memory of when my parents put me in the Forgotten wood and seemed to have forgotten me there. I refocused my thoughts on the inside band of the ring, I saw the strange lettering that had always been there, I had asked dad where the lettering was from, but he didn't know. As I looked more closely at the letters, from somewhere within my mind I heard something say "one ring to save them all, with the help of others." For some reason every time I look at those letters I can almost see them rearrange to form that phrase.

"Katy, get out here and help us set up camp!" dad called from the back of the car.

"Huh! Wha! Were here? Yay!" I cheered. After about a half an hour we had camp set up and we were roasting marsh mellows for Smores, the stars were just coming out. "May I go look for the place you found me?" I asked mom and dad.

To my complete and utter amazement they said I could. I was about to go start looking when mom said "Its been a long day why don't we all go to bed and then you can get an early start in the morning okay honey?" mom said. I agreed and crawled into my sleeping bag. I preferred not to sleep in a tent.

"Night mom, night dad, love you" I said

"good night sweet heart we love you too, see you later." Dad solemnly said as they got into their tent.

* * *

"Are you sure were doing the right thing Richard?" Arlene quietly asked. They were in the tent quietly talking pretty sure that Katy had fallen asleep by now. "I mean, its one thing to bring her back its quite another to let her leave camp and then once she's gone to pack up and leave!" Arlene heaved feeling quite exasperated.

"I know it sounds mean honey, but her parents told us when they gave her to us to bring her back when she turns fifteen, and that's only two weeks from now." Richard explained.

"But still shouldn't we have waited until then?" Arleen asked concern thick in her voice.

"No, they need her at home and in my opinion the earlier the better. Besides we showed her the only thing that will protect her from the darkest evils. God's Love, all she has to do is trust in Jesus and He will protect her." Richard comforted his wife. "Now try and get some sleep." Richard suggested.

"But how do you know they need her now?" Arleen asked.

"I have a strong feeling that they need her back there, it'll be alright I know we are doing the right thing." Richard reassured his wife.

"If you're sure"

"I'm positive now we need to get some sleep, goodnight honey."

"Goodnight Richard." Arleen said.


	3. Middle Earth

I woke up pretty early the next morning; the sun had not risen above the trees yet, so it was still dark in the forest. But somehow that didn't bother me all that much; for some reason I felt more at home here then I ever did back in the city. I rolled my sleeping bag up and set it gently by the tent. I went to the car opened the back and got my bible and devotional out. I quietly shut the car and went to the nearest tree, I climbed it and once I got settled I opened my bible and read a chapter, after that I read my daily devotional I liked today's verse a lot it said "teaching them to observe all things that I have commanded you; and lo, I am with you always, even to the end of the age." NKJV, I liked how the verse let me know that no matter what Jesus is with me. I climbed down from the tree and went over to my backpack, which was lying next to my sleeping bag. I opened it and put my devotional and bible in the backpack. I pulled out a granola bar, ripped open the biodegradable packaging and ate the bar; I threw the wrapper in our fire pit. As soon as I had finished eating I pulled on my backpack and headed deeper into the woods, my ring dangled from its chain on my neck as I walked.

By about 9:30 I thought I'd found the spot. I looked at the tree before me; it had a small depression by the roots that you almost didn't see unless you looked carefully. By now the sun had risen over the trees. "I guess I should get back to camp." I said to myself. I turned around and headed back toward camp, or so I thought.

I had been walking for a while when I first noticed something was wrong. "I should be back at camp by now." I thought to myself. I sat on a log near by and tried to get my bearings.

As I stood to leave, I heard some rustling in the bushes behind me, suddenly a huge and muscular creature rushed out of the bushes and pinned me to the ground! It looked human, but it wasn't, its skin was a gray color it had dark hair, its eyes were red, it had old jagged armor on, it also had a sword on its belt. "What do you want?" I yelped with surprise as much as fear in my voice. "Stay down and keep quiet or I'll eat you, I am Burzum orc chieftain and while you are my prisoner you will obey me." He kicked me in the ribs to discourage any movement on my part. I clutched my side and stifled a groan but other than that I did not move. Burzum pulled a spiked horn to his lips that had been hanging at his side, he blew, it sounded as if the whole world heard the horns blast. Burzum bent down picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and started to run though the forest.

I watched as the forest slowly diminished into a plain. As Burzum ran over the plain I noticed that it was dark already "Hmm," I thought to myself "Must have been traveling longer than I thought." I felt something bump my head slightly; my ring slowly fell off from around my neck. I watched as the distance between my ring and I grew greater and greater.


	4. Oh Joy Orcs

Soon I began to hear the sounds of metal clanking against metal. "He must be taking me to his camp" I thought.

"Oy Burzum, why'd you signal for us to make camp?" came a cruel voice.

"Because Mugom, I found something in the wood." After Burzum had said this he threw me off his shoulder. I hit the ground with a hard thump,

"What is it?" Mugom asked hungrily.

"Looks like a child of men." He replied.

"Can we eat this one?" Mugom asked practically drooling.

"No! you heard our orders we take it back to Sharkey, now tie it up good and tight!" I watched with mounting fear as Mugom tied my hands and feet, when he finished he saw I was looking at him.

"What you look'n at?" he asked scornfully giving me a swift kick in the leg. "Stay put and I may feed ya…latter." He spat, walking off leaving me by Burzum's tent if you could call it that. It was just some old cloth held up by a few weak sticks.

Meanwhile Burzum was talking to the rest of the troops around a fire. "We have found a child of men; we will take it back to Sharkey for his examination."

The next morning an orc soldier came and cut the bonds around my feet and tied one end to the bonds on my hands creating a leash. "We go now" he ordered as he yanked me to my feet. Once I was standing a horn blared, and I saw all of the troops begin to move out. Burzum came and took the leash from the soldier.

He turned to look at me and said "run or be eaten" so I chose to run.

We ran like this for days resting for only a few hours each day. I'm not sure if Burzum actually meant his threat because when I began to slow my pace he would pick me up and carry me.

We made camp one night because they had begun to smell man flesh, and all the orcs were hungry for meat. So the all agreed to hunt. Mugom threw a hunk of bread at me; I ate faster than I saw it. He had been only giving me a slice of bread every two days.


	5. Opportunities

Most of the orcs were hunting, and the ones left behind began to nod off. I realized that this may be my only chance of getting away. I scanned the ground hoping to find something, anything that I could use to cut the ropes off my hands. As I searched two orcs began to brawl over some unknown reason; one of them threw a knife at the other, it missed but landed nearby. "Thank you, Lord" I said. Grateful that God can hear the prayers that you don't really pray. I managed to get the knife with my feet and somehow I cut the bonds free of my hands. I put the knife in my jeans pocket poking a hole through the material creating a make shift sheath; and rubbed my wrists which were finally getting the normal amount of circulation. I winced suddenly as my wrist seemed to burn; I looked at it and saw that my wrists had been rubbed raw.

Looking around I saw that no orc even bothered to pay attention to me so I got up slowly and began to run away from the camp, I had no idea where to go so I ran straight at full speed. I ran as the sun set over the dull plains, turning to avoid random rocks and bushes.

I rounded one of the bigger rocks and ran right into a man. "Please sir, there are orcs back there hunting for men to eat. I Just escaped from there camp is there any place I can go?" I asked still fearing that the orcs were coming.

"Come with me and keep quiet" the man commanded. Immediately I fell silent half expecting him to hit me. I began to follow him but than fell down, felling excruciating pain in my leg. As I got up I noticed there was a large gash in my leg where Mugom had kicked me. I caught up to the man who was talking to his commander.

"Is this the girl you were talking about" he asked pointing at me. I almost flinched at the movement of the commander's hand. The solider turned to look at me.

"Aye Sir that's the one"

"Then grab her and follow me!" he commanded gruffly.

"What are you doing!" I asked,

"You think you can fool us with your tricks Ha! We are taking you back where you came from! Your orcish friends won't get away with this one!"

"But I'm not their…" the man put his hand over my mouth. The commander and the soldier took me behind one of the bigger rocks and waited.

Burzum and the others came around the bend, and the commander and soldier took me back out of hiding. "I…I believe we have something of yours" the commander said nervously.

"Oh and what's that?" Burzum sneered. The man pushed me out into the open, after that the man and his commander fled. "You! You'll pay for your insolence" Burzum roared coming at me sword drawn. I pulled out my knife and jumped out of his way; another orc tackled me. "It's mine" Burzum commanded the other orc got off me and held me in place. Burzum hit me in the back several times with the flat of his sword, the other orc let go of me as I crumpled to the ground reeling with pain. I righted myself just in time to see Burzum coming at me again,

"please don't let me die here, Lord" I prayed franticly. I then remembered the knife. Before Burzum hit me again I stabbed him in the leg; and as he and the others dealt with the surprise of me attacking. I ran.


	6. Friends or Foes

Hard and fast I ran, dodging rocks and bushes. Soon a forest came into view, I dove into it and ran harder, pushing myself way over my limit. But at the moment I just kept moving. I weaved through the trees, positive Burzum and the other orcs were right behind me. Suddenly I tripped and fell on my bad leg. I lay there for a moment panting wildly, I knew I had to get up, but my body did not cooperate. I heard something rustling the leaves behind me. I forced myself up and ran, panicking, off in another direction. I knew I was slowing down and that only panicked me more. I weaved through the trees, hoping it would confuse the orcs. I looked over my shoulder to see if I had thrown them off, in the process tripping over a root. I somehow managed to stumble forward into some foliage. After clearing the brush I ran smack dab into something firm yet squishy, it gave way and I ended up on top of it. I looked up to meet a man's gray-blue gaze; he had black hair and a beard. As I looked around I saw eight other men.

"No, no, not, again, no!" I moaned, I quickly got off the man and up to my feet and ran. I only made it a few yards before tripping again, I fell head first into a bush. I managed to sit up, but running was out of the question. The gash on my leg had opened and shot pain up and down my leg, I also knew I could run no farther; I was to tired, adrenaline or no. I hugged my knees to my chest and waited to be taken back to the orcs again…

* * *

"We have to go after her, she could be a spy!" Haldir was saying to Aragorn, as he helped him to his feet.

"I do not think she is a spy, she had a look of fear on her face." Aragorn said.

"She could just be afraid that she stumbled upon us, giving away an ambush." Gimli the dwarf said clutching his axe.

"I agree with Aragorn, she is not a spy, but then again we won't know for sure unless we capture her. One of us should go get her." Frodo suggested.

"I shall go after her then." Legolas said simply,

"How will you find her she could be anywhere by now?" Pippin piped up.

"She will be easy enough to track, since she did not hide her trail." Legolas replied running into the forest to find the girl.

* * *

I huddled in the bush waiting for them to come take me prisoner and give me back to the orcs. I wanted to run, but knew I could not, I wished I could defend myself but I had neither the energy nor the weapon with which to do so. So I awaited my fate. "Lord…"I prayed, "Please, I…I don't know what is going on. But please, help me find my way home…please, in Your holy name I pray, amen"

Legolas followed the girls trail quite easily. He found her hiding in a bush, and listed as she prayed. "A human, praying?" in his long life he had seen only a few humans pray. He approached her deliberately making noise, he watched as she shrank back in fear. "I will not torment thee" he said to her in elvish.

One of the men finally came for me; I could hear him as he began to move into my temporary shelter. I shrank back as I saw him. His eyes told my I could trust him, but the last time I trusted someone, it ended badly, I looked away from him. He then spoke to me in a language that I did not know. Yet the words strange as they were comforted me. He came closer; I backed away my fear returning. "Go…go away!" I tried weakly to convince him to leave; knowing it wouldn't work. He knelt in front of my trembling form.

"I won't hurt you" he said gently in the common speech.


	7. Is she a Spy?

I slowly looked up into the man's eyes, they were a piercing blue, and I felt he could see into my soul. I wanted to look away, to go hide, but I couldn't. He held out his hand, I flinched at the movement. "Your pain is great, come with me, I can help you." The man said.

"Lord, what do I do?" I asked silently, suddenly I felt the man's hand in mine. He pulled me to my feet, and caught me as I nearly fell over. I looked up at him; not knowing what to say.

"You need say nothing, 'tis the least I can do, for you have suffered much, now follow me if you can." He led me back to the clearing where the other men waited.

"Legolas got her." Cried one of the short men, he looked to be the youngest of the men. I hid behind Legolas as the men came closer.

"They mean you no harm." He said simply,

"So is she a spy." said the short man with a long red beard.

"No, Gimli, she is a scared traveler who has been prisoner to orcs." I looked up at Legolas

"How did…"

"Well than, we must move on, if orcs are stocking her." A tall man with long blond hair similar to Legolas's said. With that we began moving deeper into the forest.

After awhile we stopped for a short rest, "I will be taking you to Lady Galadriel" the man called Haldir said. "Now if you will follow me" he said before anyone could react to his statement. We all stood and began marching again. I did my best to keep up with Legolas but soon I began to stumble. Finally, my body had, had enough and I fell to the ground. I waited for a moment expecting a kick or the flat of a sword to connect with me, but it never came.

"Adel le, Legolas" the man I had run into spoke, Legolas turned and saw me on my knees struggling to stand. I finally got to my feet just as Legolas came to my side.

"Do you need aid?" he asked gently. I looked up into his eyes not knowing what to say. So instead, I fell forward again, this time Legolas caught me. "I'll take that as a yes." He said sweeping me into his arms. At first, I thought of trying to get out of his grasp. However, exhaustion overcame me; I laid my head against his chest and closed my eyes.


	8. Wounds Without and Within

While we traveled, I listened to the many sounds coming from the forest, for though my eyes were closed rest would not come. So instead, I listened to the sound of feet moving through soft grass, as well as the occasional sound of armor clanking against armor. There was one sound that invoked terror in me, hearing the leaves rustle. I would open my eyes and nearly jump out of Legolas's grasp, but each time he would simply tighten his grip and whisper,

"Be not afraid, I am here." Moreover, each and every time he said this I would relax and lay my head against his chest. Yet rest would not come.

I soon began to hear the sound of feet walking on wood, and when I finally forced my eyes open, I saw that we were walking up a staircase that seemed to grow out of the tree it surrounded. We soon reached a plateau, where we stopped for a moment while Haldir went to announce our presence to Lady Galadriel. Legolas gently propped me up against a nearby branch, I was amazed to find the grass I sat upon was very comfortable, if I could have fallen asleep, I probably would have.

Haldir soon came back and told the other eight men that Galadriel would see them now, so the men began to follow Haldir. Legolas turned to me before leaving, and said, "You need not come, stay here and rest, I will be back for you." I looked up into his eyes and saw care radiating back to me. Tears welled up in my eyes, as I realized I was safe, and yet I still could not trust this man nor anyone else for that matter; I still felt I could push them over the kindness shown to me and I would be beaten for it.

"I am sorry, I burdened you." I managed to say to him.

"Burden!" his eyebrows shot up in surprise, "You are no burden, free your mind of such thoughts, for you are safe and I will be back, esteë, neth mellon, esteë." With that, Legolas stood and joined his comrades.

Shortly after Legolas left another man entered the plateau, he looked much like Haldir and Legolas, and yet different, his hair and eyes were a deep brown and he wore browns and tans instead of greens or silvers. He walked toward a bridge but stopped suddenly.

"What smells of orc?" he asked no one in particular. He surveyed the small area until he saw me. "Hello there, you are no orc, who might you be?" the man asked. For a second I thought I should tell this man nothing, but then I remembered that for the moment I was safe.

"Mm... my name is Katy," I said nervously

"And I am Astaldo, youngest of the sons of Elrond, tell me Katy, how is it that you came to Lorien." He asked curiously coming closer.

"I left my family's campsite one mourning, and then I was captured by an orc chieftain named Burzum. When I finally escaped them I ran to these woods and ran into Legolas and his comrades." I explained,

"What made you leave camp?"

"I wanted to find the place where my adoptive parents found me. You see we usually go on trips into different forests, but this time we went to the Forgotten Wood, the place where I was found. Originally I am from a country called America, but now I don't know where I'm at."

"You are in Middle Earth, in the country of Galadriel, Lady of Light, and you have told a most interesting tale, but alas, I must be going. For I have pressing matters newly remembered, it was a pleasure to meet you, Katy, namarie."

Galadriel had welcomed the Fellowship to Lorien, as well as given them a place to rest and mourn for the loss of Gandalf.

"Come, Haldir, will lead you to a place where you may rest." Galadriel said. The fellowship began to move out, with Legolas taking up the rear. _"Hold, Legolas, I must speak with you further." _He heard Galadriel mind speak to him, he turned and came back to face the Lady of Light. "I know of this child of men you have found, I know she suffers from wounds inside and out. Bring her to me and I will heal her." As she explained this Legolas saw where she would be and the best route to her from the place where the girl sat.

"Thank you my lady." He said with a bow, and was off.

Legolas returned some time later, and asked if I could walk, I replied with an I'll try. I stood and took a few weak steps before stumbling, Legolas helped support me as he led me over one of the bridges.

"I do not believe I have had the pleasure of knowing your name." Legolas said momentarily distracting me from my wounds.

"K…Katy" I stuttered

"And I am Legolas, of the Mirkwood realm." Shortly after we reached a bed under the roots of a tree, A lady stood waiting for us just outside the mess of roots. She held a cup of the purest silver I had ever seen. Legolas lead me over to the bed and I sat down on the edge. The lady came to stand in front of me.

"Katy, I am Lady Galadriel and I know your wounds are both deep and black, please drink this, it will begin the healing you need," she said handing me the cup. It felt cold in my hand yet in a comforting way. I made up my mind to trust, finally tired of the conflict, and took a deep drink, and then another, until the dink was gone, suddenly my eyes felt heavy. Legolas and the Lady helped me into the bed, the sheets, and blankets felt incredibly soft and I allowed my eyes to close, this time rest did come.


	9. Choices

"How long will she sleep?" Legolas asked never taking his eyes off the girl.

"A day at the very least." Replied Lady Galadriel, "Legolas, you have your own wounds to tend, I will watch over her, go to your friends," Legolas nodded and walked back across the bridge, where Haldir met him and led him to the others.

I awoke to the sounds of birds chirping and had it not been for the ceiling of roots above me I would have thought all my recent experiences a dream. Just moving my eyes I observed my surroundings. I saw sun light dancing across the bed, a smile played at my lips as I enjoyed watching the light move about the covers.

"I am glad to see you awake" a melodic voice spoke softly to me; I turned my head to see Lady Galadriel sitting nearby. "You have slept two full days, and all of your outer wounds have healed, however I cannot say the same for your inner wounds, they are deeper than I thought."

I sat up and swung my legs over the edge of the bed and looked myself over. My wounds were gone, even the gash on my leg, not even a scar was left. The only reminder of the whole incident was the rips and tares on my clothes. I looked back to Galadriel,

"While you slept our healers washed your wounds and clothes, we could not mend the clothes' however because the material is unfamiliar to us." She answered my unspoken question. "But come, your friends await."

Suddenly pain and loneliness washed over me. "I have no friends here." I said softly, looking away from Galadriel.

"Nay, young one, you have many, come and meet them." She said taking my hand and leading me to a small field where the four smallest of the men sat and talked. The youngest of which stood and came over to us, it was then that I noticed none of these men wore shoes and that their feet were in fact furry.

"I take leave of you now young one, namarie" Galadriel said and walked back the way she had come.

"Pippin Took, at your service" the man said after Galadriel had left.

"Uh…Katy" I answered awkwardly

"Good to meet you Katy," Pippin said taking my hand and leading me to the other three men. "These are my friends, Merry, Frodo, and Sam" The three small men greeted me in turn, as I sat down with them. I talked and listed to these men for some time and in the process I learned that they were called hobbits, that Legolas was an elf, and Gimli the short red bearded man was a dwarf.

"So how do you tell the difference between a hobbit and a dwarf?" I asked still a little confused on the matter. Sam took this opportunity to answer:

"No respectable hobbit would be seen with a beard, except maybe good old Mr. Bilbo."

"Thanks I think I understand now" I replied with a laugh.

* * *

Several days passed and most of the time was spent with my new hobbit friends, however when I was alone I felt out of place, like I did not belong with these people. I tried to ignore the feeling but it just became stronger the more time passed, and with it came feelings of loneliness. One late afternoon I felt I would be overcome by these dark feelings, so I decided to hide from the world. I found a tree branch that I could climb and I climbed up into the canopy away from the elvish city below.

* * *

"Legolas, you must make a decision, we leave in the morning." Aragorn was saying, "Will you remain with the fellowship, or the girl?" He made the question as simply to answer as possible.

"I will stay with the fellowship, it is just that I do not know what to do with the girl for Galadriel says she cannot remain here, and taking her with us would be a hindrance."

"Could she not go to Rivendell?" Astaldo asked,

"She could, but not alone for she knows not the way." Legolas answered

"Of course not, I will escort her; after all I am leaving for Rivendell tomorrow, to tell my father that you have been to Lothlorien."

"Very well, I will go and tell Katy," Legolas said as he turned to leave the fellowships camp.

* * *

I sat alone on the tree branch trying to overcome the feelings of loneliness that plagued me. "Lord God," I prayed "I know you are still in control, but I feel so alone here, help me trust You, and please forgive my fears, and doubts, amen."

"He will never leave you, you know," a voice near me said, I jumped slightly and looked around, as I looked down I saw Legolas climb the rest of the way to the branch I was sitting on.

"I know, He won't, but how do you know my doubts before I've even said them aloud."

"I too have thought this peculiar, for it is usually Elves who talk telepathically to each other yet I hear your thoughts as if you say them."

"Is that how you knew I was a scared traveler?"

"Yes, but come," Legolas changed the subject, "I am to leave tomorrow, as are you." A spike of fear stabbed through me; "You need not be afraid."

"Where are we going?" I asked

"I am going on with the fellowship; you are to go to Rivendell with Astaldo."

"Astaldo!" I said in surprise,

"You know of him?"

"I met the day we came here."

"He is a good elf, but come a feast is being held in the fellowships honor we must not be late." I tried to protest but Legolas would have none of it so I followed him to the feast.


	10. To Rivendell Lintetal

The next morning Legolas led me to the base of the great tree that concealed the city above. When we reached the bottom I saw Astaldo standing by a gray horse. I stared in amazement at the beast; I had never seen a horse so beautiful. Legolas drew my attention away from the animal.

"I must take my leave of you Katy, may God watch over you, namarie."

"Good bye," I said as I watched him go for once unafraid. I then looked at Astaldo and asked the question that burned in my mind. "What is the horse's name?" Astaldo laughed as he answered,

"Linte-tal, it means swift foot. Come and meet him." I moved closer to the beast and held out my hand. The horse ambled over and pressed his head into my open palm.

"He likes you." Astaldo commented.

"And I like him," I smiled as I looked from horse to rider.

"Come, the sun is already high, let us depart." Astaldo helped me mount the horse and then he got up to. As soon as he was settled, he spoke to the horse,

"To Rivendell Linte-tal." At once the horse began moving. I watched in awe as the animal picked its own path through the forest. It was then I noticed the horse wore no bridle.

"How does he know where to go?" I asked looking back to see Alstaldo. He had wanted me to sit in front of him. I think it somehow provided protection for me, I also noticed Alstaldo had a bow slung across his back. In any way I felt safe.

"Have you never met a horse? I thought that even children of men know about horses, they are very clever, and most understand our speech, right Linte-tal?" As I looked back at the horse I saw it was nodding its head.

"That is so cool!" I said smiling,

"Cool? I don't understand it feels pleasantly warm to me." Now it was my turn to laugh as I responded.

"Where I am from cool can mean something is neat or awesome."

"I see, but does it still mean how it feels outside?"

"Yes Alstaldo it does." I replied still smiling,

"Hmm, you use words in strange ways Katy."

"Yes, I have noticed that myself on occasion." For a moment a comfortable silence fell between us. I watched the land as we ambled through it. By now the trees had thinned out, it seemed as though we had entered a small valley. "How far is it to Rivendell?" I asked after some time.

"It is three days on horseback; I hope to get as far as the Gidden River by nightfall. As of now we are in the Drimrill Dale."

"So it sounds as if we are going to do some camping of our own then?" Astaldo laughed as he answered.

"Yes even our swift footed friend needs his rest." I watched in amazement as again the horse nodded.

As the sun began it's descent we could see the thin ribbon of the Gidden River. And as the sun disappeared into the mountains we came upon it. Astaldo dismounted first and then helped me down. I quickly helped Astaldo set up our camp, as soon as we were done Astaldo said,

"Katy, I will go and get us firewood, you stay by Linte-tal while I am gone."

"All right" I replied as I walked over to the horse's side. Astaldo then left and it seemed as if the silence of the night would smother the horse and I. So I put my hand on the great creature's neck more for comfort than anything else. I then looked up and what I saw took my breath away. "Would you look at that Linte-tal," I said in amazement, "The Stars here are even more beautiful than where I am from." I gazed upon the shimmering gems above and found myself thinking of my ring, and how it glittered as it dwindled into the night when it had fallen from my neck so long ago.

"Katy I have fond enough wood, would you help me start a fire?" Astaldo asked drawing me from my thoughts.

"Sure!" I replied, and I set to work helping Astaldo create a fire. Soon after we watched the fire blaze cheerily.

"This is for you," Astaldo said handing me a small package, I opened it to find a slice of way bread. "That is lembas bread; one small bite is like a meal." He explained as I took a small bite. It tasted like a sugar cookie. And I soon felt as if I had eaten a whole meal. It was really cool. "You should rest, we still have far to go and we will leave with the sun."

"Alright" I answered laying down, "Good night Astaldo."

"Good night." I turned my face away from the flames and let myself drift off.

The next morning I awoke to the sun in my face, I smiled as I stood and stretched the sleep out of my body. As I looked around I saw Linte-tal grazing on the dew covered grass, and Astaldo was cooking fish for breakfast. I looked to the west and admired the mountains as the morning sun danced upon them. Suddenly I noticed something glittering not too far away from where I stood, so I went over to investigate. As I came closer to the object I saw that it was my ring! I quickly picked it up and put it back around my neck as the chain was still attached.

"And what did you find?" Astaldo asked, as I turned and walked back to him. As he handed me my breakfast I answered.

"My ring, I had lost it when I was captured by orcs, I thought I would never see it again." I took it back off and let Astaldo examine it while I gave thanks to God for the

Food I was just about ready to eat. As I ate I watched Astaldo, when he read the inside of the band his eyes went wide, he looked back up at me and said,

"It can't be."

"What is it?"

"Come we must get to Rivendell, my father needs to look at this." Astaldo said giving me back my ring; I put it on and then mounted Linte-Tal. Astaldo mounted and said,

"Noro lim, Linte-tal, Noro lim!" (Ride fast, Linte-tal, ride fast.) The horse took off like a rocket, we seemed to fly through the countryside. When the sun was high in the sky we came upon a mountain pass. Linte-tal thundered into it and did not bother to slow down.

"Ahh we're going to crash!" I yelled,

"Be at ease Katy, Linte-tal knows these paths." As we began to head down we slowed down. Soon we came to an entrance to a valley. "Behold Rivendell."

**Manwathiel Pure**


End file.
